El Humano De Ponyville
by Uncreative Word
Summary: El tiempo dirá que pasará con Kalén ¿Será posible que este humano encaje en un lugar como Equestria? -Escenario y tiempo cronológico- *Sonidos* (Acciones) [Soliloquios]
1. La Llegada

**Este es una pequeña introducción de prueba de este fanfic es algo apresurada porque vi a Zecora como un personaje algo complejo y es dificil tomar su papel y también porque quería probar ciertos aspectos.**

**-Ver cómo funciona esta pagina  
****-Quiero ver si les gusta cómo se está desarrollando esta historia o si quieren que la valla mejorando  
****-De alguna manea quería enlazar una historia con las siguientes que posiblemente suba**

**Así que no tengan miedo al dejar su opinión siempre y cuando esta sea constructiva y no destructiva ^^**

**_El Humano De Ponyville_**

**_Capítulo 1 - La Llegada_**

Hace tiempo en Equestria después de la pelea de Twilight Sparkle, Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkamena Diane Pie (Pinkie Pie) contra Discord, algo extraño sucedió, un poco de la magia caótica de Discord se concentró en forma de gema y entro a un mundo paralelo llamado Tierra. Tierra había sido devastado por la guerra y la codicia, en ese mundo ya solo existía una tierra desolada, la paz que había en ese mundo se desvaneció mientras sus habitantes luchaban para sobrevivir. Entre esos supervivientes se encontraba una criatura en particular de nombre Kalén, es algo absurdo hablar de él, pero como cualquier héroe su historia debe ser contada.

-Tierra-

Kalén: Ya no puedo continuar, este lugar no tiene otra cosa que no sea tierra, tierra y más tierra, mis provisiones son escasas, necesito encontrar agua y comida rápido.  
-Mira hacia los lados y ve algo brillante- Esto parce ¿Un rubí? (Gritando al cielo) Gracias Dios por haberme dado fortuna, no sé qué haré con tanto dinero, tal vez me compre una hamburguesa con esto, no ya se mejor me compraré una fábrica de hamburguesas y tal vez me sobre para comprarme una casa en la playa ya tengo la arena, ahora contrataré camines para que me traigan agua de océano.

-El día se hiso noche y Kalén estaba siendo víctima de la deshidratación caminaba lentamente pero no paraba de hablar incoherencias respecto al rubí-

Kalén: (Casi cayendo desfallecido) Y en mi Jate habrá delfines acróbatas y carreras de caracoles con motor y tamb… tanb… tan… (Cae desmayado)

-La noche regreso a ser día pero algo había cambiado-

Kalén: ¡Ay! (Se levanta y se toca la cabeza) Esto de desfallecer en medio de la noche algún día me va a matar ¿He? (mira al rededor) esto, yo no recuerdo haber entrado a este lugar, pero esto se ve, ¡Haaaa! Fui secuestrado por caníbales

?: Nada de eso pequeño iluso

Kalén: ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

-A pasos lentos algo se acercaba a Kalén-

Kalén: ¿Una cebra? Wow, hace años que no veo ninguna, pero esta es muy extraña

?: Mi rareza aquí no es nada comparada con la tuya

Kalén: ¿Qué demoooooniooos! ¡Haaaa! ¿Tú… tú estás… hablando? Pero esto nnnnoo… es posible.

?: Tal vez en tu mundo esto es imposible, pero en este es lo más común que verás. Mi nombre es Zecora te encontré en una de mis rutinas de búsqueda, no se el cómo has llegado aquí y es muy difícil poderlo deducir.

Kalén: No lo entiendo ¿Hay más como tú?

Zecora: Hay más como yo, pero aquí no creo que logres encajar, un poco más de ayuda necesitaras. (Levanta a Kalén y lo encamina a la salida) Ahora ve y explora, encontraras este lugar más acogedor de lo que crees (Le da sus cosas a Kalén) camina derecho, es fácil perderse en lugares que no conoces.

Kalén: Esta bien, gracias por recogerme, supongo (Sale de la casa de Zecora) está bien, ahora caminare derecho como dijo, en medio de este aterrador bosque, oscuro, con arañas, serpientes y cosas desconocidas (se da la vuelta) y si mejor (Zecora cierra la puerta) o si no quieres no. (Mira hacia enfrente) Muy bien, mejor salir de aquí lo antes posible, no quisiera perderme.


	2. Una Recepción Amable

**Este es el primer capítulo, serán capítulos un poco cortos porque no quiero elaborar mucho esta serie, además de que al ser historias cortas no se hará tan aburrido leer los capítulos. Espero que les guste, también espero sus críticas constructivas.  
Lamento si este capítulo se les hace aburrido, pero les prometo que la historia mejorará y si no lo hace, la obligaré ^^  
Si tienen preguntas respecto a esta serie, con gusto las responderé :)**

**_Un Humano En Ponyville_**

**_Capítulo 2 - Una Recepción Amable_**

En las cercanías del bosque Everfree, aquí es donde la historia de nuestro amigo continúa.

Kalén: (Sale del bosque sacudiéndose) ¡Haaaaa! telarañas, odio a las arañas (mirando alrededor) ¿Qué dem…? ¿Este lugar se hiso más colorido? O tal vez no debí haberme comido esa planta.

-Flashback 30 minutos antes-

Kalén: Bueno, según el libro de Bear Grylls, debo "probar una pequeña parte de esta planta y si no siento algo fuera de lo común es porque la planta es comestible", bueno este libro me ha ayudado durante todo este tiempo, creo que puedo confiar en él (muerde la planta).

-5 minutos después-

Kalén: Que mareo, que mareo, que mareo, que mareo.

-Fin de flashback-

Kalén: Sííí, ahora ya no sé como termine sobre aquél árbol. Ho mira, una casa extraña con muchas pajareras, seguro era una persona soltera y sola, muy muy sola. Bueno, pues a buscar provisiones, me pregunto si habrá alguien viviendo allí (camina hacia la casa).  
*toc toc* Holaaaaaa ¿Hay alguien en casa?

?: Sí, ya voy, solo unos segundos.

Kalén: Curioso, pensé que nadie viviría aquí, además este lugar tiene mucha vida, podría asegurar que todo el mundo se había quedado seco y baldío, pero este lugar es muy… ¿he?

?: Disculpe la demora estaba… ¡Haaaaaaaaaa!

Kalén: ¡Haaaaaaaaaa!

?: ¡Haaaaaaaaaa! ¡Un extraño!

Kalén: ¡Haaaaaaaaaa! ¡Otra, de esas cosas raras que habla! ¡Haaaaaaaaaa!

?: ¡Haaaaaaaaaa! (Da un portazo).

Kalén: ¡Ouch! (Sobándose la cara) ¡Hay hay hay hay hay! esto duele (dando pasos hacia atrás) *crack* *splash* creo que se me ha clavado algo.

?: (A la orilla de la valla) ¿Estas bien?

Kalén: (Tirado sobre el rio) Ha, eres tú otra vez jeje, creo que rompí tu valla.

?: Estas sangrando, o cielos, lo siento, lo siento, no era mi intención.

Kalén: No, no te disculpes no debí actuar así, además ya he estado en situaciones peores.

-Flashback-

Kalén: ¿Es enserio? No quiero beberlo, pero bueno, a falta de agua, además confío plenamente en Bear Grylls.

-Fin de Flashback-

Kalén: [Bueno, creo que eso ha sido lo peor que me ha pasado]

?: Te ves muy grave, permíteme ayudarte.

Kalén: Bueno, ya que insistes, creo que mi mochila quedó junto a tu puerta, sería de mucha ayuda que me la pasaras.

?: O sí claro, ya voy (Se aleja del borde de la valla) ¿Mochila? Debe ser aquella que está tirada (toma la mochila). La tengo, ya voy para allá (Baja al rio junto a Kalén).

Kalén: Bien, ahora necesito que saques este trozo de madera que tengo clavado…

?: Entiendo (Saca el trozo de madera)

Kalén: ¡Hay! …cuando yo te diga.

?: Ow, lo siento ¿Quieres que te lo ponga de nuevo?

Kalén: ¡Noooo! Así está bien (saca un botiquín médico de la mochila). Ok, aquí vamos.

-Dentro de la extraña casa después de varios minutos de sutura sin anestesia-

Kalén: Estas segura, no quiero ser un estorbo en tu casa

?: Muy, segura, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que pasó, además debes guardar reposo con una herida de ese tamaño

Kalén: Esta bien. Y a todo esto no me he presentado, me llamo Kalén. Y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

?: Ho siento mí descortesía, me llamo Fluttershy

Kalén: Mucho gusto Fluttershy, lamento haberte asustado, es solo que este lugar es tan extraño para mí, primero esa cebra, después ese extraño bosque, luego este colorido lugar y finalmente tú.  
Es extraño ver un sitio como este, hasta parece que todo esto solo es un sueño, han pasado años desde la última vez que vi un lugar así.

Fluttershy: ¿Tú vienes de otro lugar?

Kalén: Sep, pero no sé de donde, simplemente desperté y ya estaba en casa de una tal Zecora y ahora estoy aquí contigo. Como sea, creo que pasaré mucho tiempo antes de que regrese de donde vine. ¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre este lugar?

Fluttershy: Ho, claro bueno…

-Horas de charla después-

Kalén: Al parecer hay mucha diferencia en nuestros mundos, ustedes practican mucho la paz y la harmonía. De donde yo vengo todo era muy distinto, algunos éramos personas felices que intentábamos cambiar el mundo de una manera pacífica, otros usaban más la fuerza y nuestros gobernantes simplemente atacaban los problemas con violencia, pero es algo que quiero olvidar, he intentado sobrevivir todos estos años.

Fluttershy: Has tenido una vida muy triste (mira hacia la ventana) o cielos, ya es muy tarde ¿Por qué no pasas aquí ésta noche?

Kalén: Segura, como dije, no quiero ser un estorbo, además tengo que buscar a alguien que me ayude a saber por qué estoy aquí.

Fluttershy: ¿Por qué no vas con Twilight? Ella vive en la biblioteca del pueblo.

Kalén: ¿Enserio? Muchas gracias (Toma su mochila y se levanta del sillón) Le enviaré saludos de tu parte (sale de la casa).

Ángel: (llega saltando haciendo gestos).

Fluttershy: Lo sé, a mí también se me hace familiar.

-Comienza a caer una tormenta-

Fluttershy: ¡Hiiiii! (mira hacia afuera) Es una tormenta muy fuerte

Kalén: (Entra por la puerta totalmente empapado) ¿Aún sigue en pie la oferta de quedarme esta noche?

Fluttershy: Ho claro (Cubre su boca y ríe tímidamente).

_-Continuara..._


	3. Trabajo En La Granja

**Lamento muchísimo la tardanza de este tercer capítulo, me han pasado muchas cosas pero ya aquí está, corregí un poquito las dos anteriores historias y aprovecho para decir que terminando esta historia es posible que solo escriba otras 3 (digo que es posible 3 porque tal vez solo sean 2, aún lo estoy pensando) con temática de MLP: FIM, una secuela de esta y otras dos con historia aparte ya les avisaré si hay algún cambio, mientras espero les guste este tercer capítulo que no es la gran cosa ni muy largo, pero aún se está desarrollando la historia ^^.**

**_El Humano De Ponyville_**

**_Capítulo 3 – Trabajo En La Granja_**

-Llega Kalén a la granja Apple-

Kalén: ¡Holaaaa! ¡Applejack! Fluttershy me dijo que podrías ayudarme.

Applejack: Claro que sí, espera ya voy (sale Applejack del granero). Que se te ofrece amigo miii…

Kalén: ¿Miiiii qué?

Applejack: Lo siento, es que nunca había visto a alguien como tu ¿qué se supone que eres? Bueno, si no te molesta la pregunta.

Kalén: Descuida, soy algo conocido como humano, vengo de ¿Otra dimensión?

Applejack: Esta bien, siempre y cuando no seas otra criatura caótica. ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?

Kalén: Cierto, hemm. Fluttershy me dijo que tú podrías darme trabajo para conseguir algunos ¿bits?, supuestamente iría con un tal Twilight para regresar a mi mundo, pero decidí quedarme unos días.

Applejack: Pues si Fluttershy confía en ti supongo que yo también podría hacerlo. Ven acompáñame, necesito un poco de ayuda en algo.

-En el huerto de manzanas-

Applejack: Necesito que me ayudes a llevar todas esas cestas de manzanas al granero.

Kalén: (Exaltado) ¿Todo este huerto?

Applejack: Pues si quieres ganarte esos bits tendrás que hacerlo, te recomiendo que comiences, tal vez logres acabar antes del atardecer.

Kalén: No sabía que fuera tan dura la vida en la granja.

Applejack: Bien, te dejo mientras voy a recolectar las manzanas del otro huerto. (Sale del huerto)

-30 minutos después-

Kalén: [Apenas siete cestos, hubiera ido mejor a vender pasteles, esto es muy agotador. Uff la última vez que hice un esfuerzo tan grande fue cuando…] ¿Qué están haciendo esas ponys? Creo que tengo una idea (Sonriendo)

-4 horas después-

Applejack: (Entrando a huerto) Iré a ver cómo le va nuestro amigo ¿Pero qué?

Kalén: (Recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol) ¿Hu? , hola AJ.

Applejack: Creo que el trabajo fue muy duro para ti.

Kalén: Nop, todo lo contrario, ya he acabado.

Applejack: Wow, eres más impresionante de lo que creí, como lograste terminar en tan poco tiempo.

Kalén: Habilidad, supongo.

Applejack: Jeje, por cierto hable con Fluttershy sobré ti, me dijo un poco de donde venias y no entiendo porque quieres regresar a tu mundo, te aseguro que aquí vivirías bien, si quieres podría acomodarte un hogar en la granja mientras encuentras una casa en Ponyville o quédate con nosotros, nos ayudaría mucho alguien con tus habilidades.

Kalén: Eso es lo último que quisiera.

Applejack: ¿A qué te refieres?

Kalén: No… No me malentiendas, es solo que creo que este mundo está mejor sin humanos. Ocasionamos un gran daño en la Tierra, no quisiera que este lugar corriera el mismo destino.

Applejack: Pero si solamente eres tú ¿no? No creo que puedas hacer daño alguno.

Kalén: Nunca dudes de las habilidades de un humano, aún sin magia o alas logramos hacer grandes cosas, exploramos el espacio, volamos entre los cielos, logramos crear dispositivos que te permitían hablar con personas del otro lado del mundo sin depender de la correspondencia, cualquier humano podía lograr cualquier cosa que se creyera imposible. Pero si te importa no quisiera hablar de eso.

Applejack: Esta bien, no te preocupes de nada, solo espero que escojas lo que crees mejor para ti.

Kalén: [Ese pensamiento es lo que nos destruyó]

Applejack: Toma (Saca un costalito de una alforja) aquí está tu paga. Sería bueno verte por aquí otra vez, enserio considéralo, serias de mucha ayuda en la granja.

Kalén: Claro (Se levanta) lo pensaré. Ahora tengo que ir a comprar algo de comida.

Applejack: ¿Por qué no entras a la casa? La abuela Smith acaba de hornear unas tartas de manzana que te fascinarán.

Kalén: Bueno, como decirle que no a la comida gratuita (sonriendo)

_Continuara…_


End file.
